


Tea Time For Agents

by kuro



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy and Roxy meet up to have a nice cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time For Agents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/gifts).



“Isn’t it a pleasure to see you,” Eggsy greeted the young woman that entered the secluded area of the tea house. He raised an eyebrow in appreciation of the smart, dark suit she was wearing. “Being Lancelot has done you only well, I see.”

Roxy smiled and went to hug Eggsy. “It’s good to see you, too. And the same goes for you. You make a good Galahad.”

“Not as well as my predecessor, honestly,” Eggsy answered, hugging her back tightly. “Those are big shoes I have to fill.”

“Well, he _is_ Arthur now,” Roxy said, taking a seat at the table that Eggsy had commandeered. “But you have nothing to worry about. You’ve been doing so well in the past few months, and Merlin is getting annoyed about having Arthur singing your praises whenever he can.”

A waiter entered the room discreetly, and both of them fell silent while he poured their tea. It was brewed to perfection, as usual; there was a reason why the Kingsmen had had a private room in this establishment for a long time now. 

When the waiter had left again, Eggsy’s mouth turned up in a smirk. “Merlin has absolutely nothing to complain about,” he said. “He’s just as bad when it comes to you.”

Roxy’s cheecks turned slightly pink, but she refused to answer to the teasing and sipped on her tea instead. She sighed appreciatively and relaxed into her seat.

“It’s nice to sit down and have some proper tea,” she said. She looked at Eggsy, a little apologetic. “That must sound horribly snobbish of me. But the last mission was so stressful, and at the end, we only had these terrible pre-packaged field rations to eat for two weeks. I had forgotten what actual food tastes like. Never mind tea.”

Eggsy laughed. “My dearest Lancelot, I understand,” he said, still smiling widely. “I might have let myself develop a taste for the finer things in life by now. A wise person once told me I can’t walk around with that particular chip on my shoulder my entire life.”

“A wise person, hm?” she asked, smiling back at him. “I thought you just said he’s an annoyance?”

“Hey, I didn’t say that!” Eggsy exclaimed. “Arthur’s the one that’s annoyed. Not to mention Merlin’s totally right to sing your praises. You deserve that and more.”

Roxy hid her embarassment behind her teacup. “You’re a fool.”

“I’m right and you know it.” Eggsy grinned. 

Someone in the back of the room cleared his throat. 

“Okay guys, new ground rule,” Merlin said. “When you _have_ to talk about us in the future, don’t do it in front of us, for Heaven’s sake!”

Harry, sitting at the same table as Merlin, only sighed, pinched the back of his nose, and went back to his own cup of tea. 

Eggsy and Roxy looked at each other before the broke out into mad laughter. 

(Their mentors were the best, of course, but even they deserved their share of teasing from time to time.)


End file.
